Ranmanot qquite
by masaki yang yi
Summary: this time when a red headed girl and a panda come to the Tendo dojo they find that they are execpted


Forgiveness by Masaki Yang Yi Discalmer: Ranma and company are the the property of Takashashi Rumiko sama and of viz video inthe united states.  
  
Writers forward: I did get one e-mail asking me about writing more in the vein of picking up the pieces and I do so feel greatfull for even on e-mail of c&c not to meantion the other e-mail which was sent to me about kinky punshment. I now present Forgiveness which takes place at the same time perod as pieces but is centered at the Tendo dojo and the rections of the people there,that being said please enjoy.  
  
Ja ne.  
  
Masaki Yang Yi. **************************************************************************** ****** Chaptor one:living with herself and the temper.  
  
Akane had not come out of her room execpt for meal's and to take a bath,her father was concerned about the way that his youngest daughter was acting,but there had been little that he had to say that she cared to hear. Akane finally heard some one knock on her door,"who is it"she asked," it's Kasumi,imotochan" her older sister said thru the door.Opening the door Akane let Kasumi in and went back to her bed while Kasumi sat in the chair at her desk,"if you're here to sculd me for hurting my iinazuke then don't waste your time,that baka has embarsed me for the last time,the engagement is off" Akane said scawling,shaking her head Kasumi rose and without warning slaped Akane then grabing her wrist pulled Akane until she was over Kasumi's lap.Pulling up her skirt and pulling down her panty Kasumi then started spanking her,at the first blow Akane yelped and demanded,"what are you doing oneechan". "You're not too big for me to remind you that there are rule's in this house and if you break any of them them you will be punshed,and as much as I would ruther not do this you've not left me any choice",Akane was in shock that Kasumi was upset enough to tan her bottom,with every smack,her buttock cheek's got reder and she felt ashamed. Finally Kasumi let up and sternly addressed her,"you are grounded for the next two week's,Ranma could have died and did suffer a stillbirth due to the abuse that you inflicted,you,the one that Ranma trusted above all other's and you let her down,while sitting here please think about what you've lost due to your temper". Akane broke down weeping as Kasumi walked out and closed the door behind her. Genma was deep in thought and for the first time in a long time knew regreat over leting his mouth over rule his brain,but what was done was done and there didn't seem to be any way that he could repair the damage he had done and had driven his son away from him. Soun was worryed not only about his old friend but also his youngest daughter as well. It seemed that the whole problem started with that Kuno boy and the way he had obsesed with Ranma's girl form and had finally villated her and had druged and held her prisoner,that was totally unforgivable but as rich as the Kuno's were there was little that either man could do to regain their honor. Sighing Soun moved another tile on the shogi board and waited for Genma to make his move and keep an eye on him for cheeting just as Genma was watching him as well for cheeting. At Okonmiyaki ucchan's,Kuonji Ukyo was doing what she did best and that was make the best okonmiyaki in the world and plan revenge,that stuck up bastard Kuno,the one who hurt her Ranchan,he would pay for that. Konashu was waiting table's and keeping a worryed eye on his Ukyo-sama,worryed that she might go over the edge and do the unforgiveable,take a life,even if in this case killing was justafied in the case of that damm rapest. At the nekohation both Shampoo and Mousse were speaking about what to do,even as much as Mu-stu hated Ranma,there was no one that he hated worse thain a rapest,Cologne was going thru her herb's and potion's to see what she had that could help Ranma then she put what she had sulected into a bag and jumped onto her staff and pogoed to the clinic. Shampoo was fumming,first that she was told that she could not trim the Kuno family tree so as to save many women from that baka. Mousse was doing his best to calm his love down so she would not get into trouble,but all he got for his bother was what he alway's got,a ponpori to the head and a "leave Shampoo alone stupid mousse". At the Kuno mansion,Kodachi was in her room,she had locked her brother in his room until Tatewaki could be dealt with in a manor befiting a member of the clan Kuno. "LET ME OUT OF HERE MY FOOLISH TWISTED SISTER,I MUST BE REUNITED WITH MY TRUE LOVE,THE PIGTAILED GIRL IS MINE" Kuno was yelling thru the door. "No my deluded brother" Kodachi mused to herself,the madness must and shall end,you will pay and pay dearly for the evil that you have done to an unwilling girl who wanted nothing to do with you".Sasuki was very upset with the young master and would not obay his order's any longer,he sliped a tray with the young master's dinner thru the slot in the wall. Kuno Tatewaki walked thru his room in a towering rage,how dare they inprison the great blue thunder,I who am the greatest warrior in all of the unaverse and most favered of the Kami and who is only second to the emperourKuno mentaly ranted as he stalked thru his room,then feeling tired after his meal Kuno put his pajama's on after he bathed and laid down to sleep,after he was soundly asleep for an hour the door opened and four men came in wheeling a strecher in with them. Kuno then was staped in and was taken away,Kodachi watched as the men took her brother to a mental ward in a private hospital,well,dear brother I did have to do something to keep the name of Kuno from scandal after all,if I can convence Ranma chan not to press charge's then I might be able to make it worth her while and when I tell her of tachi"s fate,she might let this matter rest and not make a stinkshe thought as she watched then turned away and walked back into her room. Once again Nabiki was keeping watch as Ranma chan was sleeping in the hospital bed and wondering how thing's went wrong,I should have realised that Kuno never would never be satified with only one time,I should have protected Ranma instead of trying to make money off of him and now it has cost more thain I could bear to pay,,well I swear to you Ranma,even if you never regain your manhood,I'll stay by your side,it's the least I can do,not only for the Tendo family honor but the Saotome honor as well she thought then she brushed a stray hair out of the sleeping girl's face then leaning down Nabiki gentally kissed Ranma's forehead as Nabiki's face became very gental. That was when she knew that her fate had found her and this time Nabiki was ready for a life time at the side of the redhead in the bed in front of her,Nabiki felt her heart reach out and wrap around the boy now turned girl for good and to never let her go and for some reason that seemed to enormisly please Nabiki. An hour later Ono Tofu sensei came thru the door and spoting Nabiki told her that Ranma could be released any time,if she still had a home to go to,smiling Nabiki said,"I don't think that will be a problem sensei,I've got a friend who can house Ranma for a while and there is alway's both the nekohation,that would make Shampoo happy and Ucchan's,so Ranma having a place to stay is in the bag as it were". They heard the sound's of a staff taping on the floor and turning they saw the elder pogoing in,"that is good sensei,if fact Ranma can stay at the nekohation and if you wish Tendo san so can you but after she regain's her strength Ranma will have to work for her room and board and so will you " Cologne said with a slight smirk. "Sound's fine to me and when Ranma wake's up,that might sound just as good to her" Nabiki replyed,"wha,sound's good" A grougy Ranma chan asked as she rubbed the sleep from her eye's.Nabiki smiled down at the still sleepy red head and said,"when you really wake up, I'll tell you that we now have a place to stay but we both will have to work for room and board,that is if you're up to it".A quiet nod from Ranma was all the answer she got but that was good enough.Rasing a finger Ranma asked,"what if Shampoo try's to get into my pant's",leering at Ranma Nabiki said,"Shampoo is not the one you have to worry about getting into your pant's Saotome". Ranma looked up at Nabiki and blushed as she suddenly got what the middle Tendo daughter was getting at,all that byplay was giving Cologne a case of the gigle's as she noticed how Ranma squrmed under Tendo Nabiki's hot glance,getting all of Ranma's stuff togeather they left the hospitel and went to the Nekohation. Coming thru the door Ranma noticed a table that was reserved just for her and a banner overhead the read [wellcome airen,happy you are well again]. Shampoo was waiting nearby,seeing that not every one had turned against her Ranma felt her control slip as the tear's started,Nabiki held the weeping girl as she poured out her pain thru hot tear's,looking over Nabiki spoted the sad look in Shampoo's eye's and the quiet respect that even Mousse gave to the bitterly crying red head in Nabiki's arm's. Once the storm had passed and Ranma had dryed her eye's they came to the table and were served with the best ramen that Shampoo could cook and for a while even Ranma could forget what had happened. Ryoga was where he usualy was ,lost,I still have not found Ranma,damm him for making Akane cry Hibiki Ryoga thought then he noticed a sign that he had not seen in a while,[The Tendo school of anything goe's martial art's].Walking up to the gate Ryoga rang the bell and waited for some one to come and open the gate,Kasumi opened the gate,seeing the lost boy standing there she invited him in,"hello Ryoga kun,there have been a few thing's happening and you must have question's,ne" she said with a gentale smile. Noding Ryoga was lead into the sitting room and asked to sit while she got him a cup of tea,as he sat Ryoga was wondering where Ranma had gone to and was about to ask kasumi when she came back in with a tray of tea cookie's and sat down,"now Ryoga kun,I know that there are question's that you must have that you want answered,well,Ranma chan had disapered and imoto chan found her at the Kuno mansion as the prisoner of that Tatewaki boy who had her druged and was abusing her,she was pregnet when she was resqued then Akane chan lost control of her temper and beat Ranma chan so badly that she suffered a misscarge and had to be placed in the hospitel.Nabiki chan took up the burden of being her iinazuke so that honor would be sattisfyed". Ryoga was unsure how to respond to this as he was happy that Akane was finally free of the engagment that she had hated so much but having Akane's temper go so far out of control was not a thing that Ryoga wanted to think about,sighing he then asked,"so how is Ranma now". Kasumi frowned before saying,"I don't know,I can only hope that she is well"."Wait,you keep refering to Ranma as a she,Ranma's a boy,right" Ryoga asked,shaking her head Kasumi then explained about what happened and why someone with a gender curse would get locked if they went thru a misscarge while in cursed form, 


End file.
